Magus Returns
by KolKolPot
Summary: PG13 due to bad language from the start. Here is the sequel to No Masamune! Hope you enjoy it. It should be understandable even if you haven't read it's prequel!


Magus' Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story apart from KolKolPot, Geek, Fringe and Joe.  
  
*  
  
Magus: Muahaha! They think they've lost me forever! I'm going to get them!  
  
Fringe: But, Sir Magus, they beat you once, aren't you scared?  
  
Magus: You haven't seen my secret weapon. have you?  
  
Fringe: No, Sir Magus, please will you show me?  
  
Magus: No, it's not for the eyes of weaklings.  
  
Fringe: B-B-But Si-  
  
Magus: NO ARGUING!  
  
Fringe: S-S-Sor-  
  
Magus: SHUT UP!  
  
Fringe zipped his mouth closed as Magus walked into his laboratory and started his way to his secret weapon.  
  
*  
  
Frog: Well. now we've got all us 5 in. we need all the help we can get. where the hell should we go?  
  
Ayla: Dude. Robo and Lucca?  
  
Crono: But they're at the end of grime. and we're in the town of the blobs.  
  
Frog: Hmm. lets go over there!  
  
Crono: Where?  
  
Frog: There!  
  
Crono: Move your bloody 32 bit graphic arm!  
  
Frog: But. I don't control myself. The SNES controller controls me!  
  
Crono: Oh yeah. 1 second please!  
  
Crono jumped out the TV screen, beat up the guy playing on the SNES, nicked the controller, disconnected some wires jumped back in to the TV screen and started moving his arms.  
  
Marle: Oh Crono! You're soooo brave!  
  
Crono: Piece of Cake.  
  
Frog: I'm braver! Really! I've tried living in the wild!  
  
Crono: I've tried living in a house!  
  
Marle: WHOA! THAT IS BRAVE!  
  
Frog: B-B-BUT!  
  
Crono: No arguments.  
  
Frog turns into a mardy-frog and starts saying mardy stuff like "Huh!"  
  
Frog: It's not fair!  
  
Crono: Shut up weakling!  
  
Frog: Huh!  
  
Crono: Look, kid!  
  
Frog: KID?  
  
Crono: Yes, kid, if your going to be mardy go home and put your feet up then come back when you've calmed RIGHT down or when you've finished your new playstation game.  
  
Frog: Fine!  
  
Frog starts walking away. He looks behind him and everyone's walking the opposite direction.  
  
Frog: Doesn't anyone care I'm going?  
  
Marle: Nope.  
  
Crono: Nope.  
  
Ayla: Same here man.  
  
Joe: Dude, get on with it!  
  
Frog walks away. Sooner or later he can't see the crew at all, he gets all scared and starts sucking his thumb. Then he starts screaming and running after them.  
  
Frog: ARGH!!!!!  
  
Joe: Dude, you haven't calmed down, man, get a life!  
  
Frog: O.K.NOOO.Ok.  
  
Joe: Dude, come on then.  
  
Frog: I'm coming.  
  
The crew started walking until they got to grime.  
  
Frog: We got to grime. now we just need to get to the end.  
  
*  
  
Magus: Muahahahaha! Soon my secret weapon will be complete and I'll destroy all of them!  
  
Fringe runs in.  
  
Magus: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?  
  
Fringe: S-S-Sir!  
  
Magus: FUCK OFF!  
  
Fringe runs away holding his ass.  
  
Fringe: Eep!  
  
*  
  
Marle: So. Any ideas for getting to the end?  
  
Chrono: No.  
  
Frog: No.  
  
Joe: I know!  
  
Chrono: What?  
  
Frog: What?  
  
Chrono: STOP BLOODY COPYING ME!  
  
Frog: No!  
  
Chrono: you starting?  
  
Frog: Yeah!  
  
Chrono: Come on then!  
  
Frog: Yeah!  
  
Chrono: I'll FINISH you!  
  
Frog: Eep! Leave me alone!  
  
Geek: Did you know the fake word 'eep' has been used twice in this fiction?  
  
Chrono: Hmm. Very interesting.  
  
Geek: Yes!  
  
Chrono: Goodbye!  
  
The team run away from the scary geek.  
  
*  
  
Fringe is crying.  
  
Fringe: Why is he so nasty.  
  
Magus: Who?  
  
Fringe: Santa Claus. He didn't bring me what I asked for on my Christmas list.  
  
Magus: That's because I killed him!  
  
Fringe: You evil-  
  
Magus: See my scythe?  
  
Fringe: You cool boy!  
  
*  
  
Marle: Here's the end of grime!  
  
Joe: Yo. How grimy!  
  
Frog: Slimy!  
  
Chrono: Like you!  
  
Frog: You starting?  
  
Chrono: Uh. No.  
  
Frog: Ok. You sure?  
  
Chrono: FINE! I'LL FINISH YA!  
  
Frog: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Frog starts crying.  
  
Marle: Aww. Don't cry!  
  
Frog: (Yes! She likes me!)  
  
Marle: Suck a lollipop!  
  
Marle starts whacking Frog with a lollipop.  
  
Frog: (DAMMIT!)  
  
Joe: Let's just get on with it, dudes!  
  
Ayla: Yeah, man! If they isn't coming let's us two just go.  
  
Joe: Yeah.  
  
Chrono: Wait up!  
  
Frog: Yeah!  
  
Marle: We're coming!  
  
They all jump down a hole to.  
  
Be Contiued. 


End file.
